Misunderstood
by Laura Ashes
Summary: It was James Sirius Potters big day and he couldn't wait to marry the love of his life. But how had he misunderstood her so much? How could he not have noticed after all these years? The Houses Competition, Practice Round - Short Story


The sun seeped through the cracks in the curtains, streaming into the bedroom of James Sirius Potter, illuminating the clock on his bedside table. Ten Thirty in the morning, he was late! Panic ran through him, how could he have over slept? On today of all days, this couldn't be happening. Running a shaky hand through his messy red hair he leapt out of bed in a whirlwind of sheets, grabbing his suit bag and shoes, he hustled out of the bedroom and into the lounge tossing the bag with a flop onto the couch and ripping through to the bathroom into the shower. With Shampoo dripping from his hair and a toothbrush hanging awkwardly out of his mouth he heard a loud banging vibrating through the small flat from the front door.

"James! James, open the door."

Wrapping a robe around his naked body he rushed to the door, swinging it open to reveal his brother and best man, looks of concern flashing on their faces. Albus Potter was not as tall as his elder brother but was just as slender in build with the same messy hair that stuck up in weird place in jet black. Patrick Lowen on the other hand was tall and bulky with broad shoulders, neat dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes with a thick French accent, he had met James when they had both started working at the ministry and had quickly become fast friends.

"Al, Patrick, for Merlin's sake help me, please." James pleaded before turning on his heels and marching back towards the bathroom.

"Jeez, James why aren't you ready you should have been at mine half an hour ago! Have you eaten yet?" Albus shouted in the direction of his brother while pulling out his wand to start cooking up some food.

"No, my alarm didn't go off." James shouted back, emerging from the bathroom rubbing a towel against his water logged hair.

"I 'ought you be getting cold feet about marryin' ma sister." Patrick exclaimed while pulling his James' suit out of its bag.

"You're joking right? I love her way to much to blow this after two years."

The three men quickly went about their business, Albus cooking up some bacon and sausages for their breakfast. James pulled on his suit while Patrick attempted to tame the groom's wild hair with jiggle puffs hair de-tangle. Cutting it close the three men ran out of the apartment and onto the street, James with his breakfast still in hand and his tie undone around his neck, the three of them dissaparated to the hotel.

James Potter was running late to his own bloody wedding. He was about to marry the love of his life and his best mates sister, Jessica Lowen. They had met at Patricks birthday party two years ago and hit it off straight away, she was short but slender and had masses of blonde curls and bright blue eyes just like her brother. She was smart and worked in T.V in the muggle world introducing the news and more often than not was having to help cover up incidents that had been caused by magic. The pair were getting married in a manor house hotel on the coast of Devon so all their family could stay in one place and party the night away. They'd spent months picking out all the details to the flavour of the cake and the exact shade of purple the decorations needed to be so they matched the invitations. Finally that day was here and James couldn't wait to say 'I do' to the girl he loved.

They landed into the grand entrance hall of the building; purple ribbons were suspended down the bannisters of the grand marble stair case in front of them, leading them towards the large ornate wooden doors at the top of the stairs which opened up to the grand ballroom where the reception was being held. James took a deep breath to calm his nerves and was about to set about finding his father until a streak of long ginger hair came flying through the ballroom doors and down the stairs.

"James! James! Oh Thank Merlin you're here! Patrick! James! She's freaking out! I don't know what to do, I don't understa-

"Who's freaking out Lily?" James asked grabbing his sister by the shoulders so she would look at him.

"Jessica" Like a shot James and Patrick rushed past her and up the stairs entering the grand ballroom. It was breath taking, orbs of light floated around the ceiling bouncing off the large crystal chandeliers, purple fabric rippled beautifully down the walls and cakes were suspended on clouds of silver above the cake stands. Purple and silver feathers erupted from the centre of the tables holding up bubbles of water with luminescent fish swimming around amongst petals. In the middle of the room stood James' bride to be, wrapped in a fluffy white dressing gown and puppy dog slipper. Her blonde hair was twisted up into a bun with flowers tucked in around the bottom and curled tendrils floated down framing her tear stained face.

"Jess, what's wrong?" James ran up to her encasing her in his arms and she slumped onto his chest in defeat.

"All of zees. Everyt'ing, oh what are we going to do?" She exclaimed in her thick French accent.

"I don't understand? It's stunning in here."

"Oh oui, zis is stunning, ze most amazing zing I 'ave ever seen but what abou' ma family? Zey cannot see zis!"

"I don't understand…"

"Mon frére, our family would freak out if zey saw zis!" Patrick exclaimed as he patted James on the back. "Okay we must take ze floatin' charm off of ze cakes and find bowls for ze fish; we can pass of ze glowing as glitter. Err, ze feathers go or 'ave a base zat can look like they holding zem up –

"And ze lights" Jess interrupted "We said fairy lights so if you could rid of zem I zink I saw some in ze hotel store room. James! You can use your magic to string zem up. I don't know what I would do without you two."

Jess wiped at her eyes and smiled at her brother, he hugged her and reassured her they could fix it. Around them the Potter family had gathered around the three looks, of confusion on their face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you problem solving but I'm very confused." Lily stepped forward with questioning eyes looking to her eldest brother James for answers; surely he'll understand his future family better than she would.

"So am I, Jess, Patrick what's going on?" Jess and Patrick shared questioning looks, neither sure on why the Potters couldn't understand their worries and concerns. A silent conversation happened between the siblings that the rest could see going on but still couldn't understand, finally Patrick stepped towards James and talking very slowly with large gestures like you would talk to a child he said;

"Our family and friends are muggles James, magic will freak zem out. Only ma parents and Jess know…"

There was silence around the hall as everyone mulled over the words in their head, all eyes were on James everyone ready to take his lead. Suddenly the bubbling sound of laughter ripped out of James' lips and he doubled over in glee.

"James?" Jess asked tentatively as she joined the confusion that swam around the room.

"It makes so much sense no wonder you two always know so much about the muggle world. I'm sorry I must have missed it when you told me you were both muggle borns." James laughed

Jess removed her hand from James' back with a look of shock, stumbling further into the ball room muttering to herself, her hands had started to shake.

"You don't know. I zought you knew." Panicked James immediately sobered up from his laughing fit and ran to his bride.

"It's okay Jess, I don't care. Why would I care about your blood status, I know now and its fine. You're the love of my life I would marry you no matter what!"

"You still don't understand. I zought you knew."

"What? What don't I understand baby, tell me." James pleaded taking her face into his hands and kissing away the tears.

"James. I'm a muggle." The whole world seemed to go quiet as everyone took in her words. Jess stared at James, watching his face for any sign of betrayal or hatred. Did being a muggle matter to him? Had he really thought she was a witch after all these years?

"I 'ave known about magic since I was nine, when Patrick got his letter to Beauxhomme ze magic school in France but I don't 'ave any myself. 'ave you never wondered why I didn't 'ave a wand, why you'd never seen me use magic, why I work in the muggle world and not ze wizarding one? James please, say it is okay, please."

"I… I… How could I have misunderstood you so badly?" James glanced up at his brother and sister looks of disbelief on their faces but they shrugged and smiled at him. They didn't care. He looked at his best friend who all this time he'd never thought to ask about his heritage. Patrick looked at him mentally apologising. He looked at his fiancée, her eyes wide, she was scared he was going to call it all off. They both thought he knew, they never thought to double check and he never thought to ask. But blood doesn't matter; he was just in shock and freaking out his future wife with each second.

He shook his head, releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding and looked down and the beautiful blonde creature in front of him, drinking in her striking features, her blotchy cheeks and pink eyes from crying and plump red lips. He took her face in his hands once more that day and kissed her passionately and fully on the lips, they were absorbed in each other's taste and scent until both of them were laughing into each other.

"You are beautiful." James stated "Now this better be the last time I see you before our ceremony Miss Lowen. Go upstairs and get dressed, Patrick, Al and I will sort this out."

"I love you James Potter."


End file.
